Revenge
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: It's all Digimon in this. It takes place around 50 years before the DigiDestined are born. Anyway, R


Revenge  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters…And I do not make any profit off of this story  
  
Note: This is before the DigiDestined ever existed  
  
-Agumon-  
  
I sighed as I blew a pepper breath at the wall. It bounced off. It was dark and musty. Cold…Dank. This was my prison cell. Apocalymon took away my wife, Biyomon, and my 5 children. But he kept me alive. That would be the biggest mistake, and the last, that he'd ever make. I promised my wife when he tore her away from me, that I'd save her, and get revenge for her. You see, Apocalymon took all the female Digimon for his own personal enjoyment. The sick bastard. Even my youngest daughter he took away. Most of the men were put in his army. But if anyone rebelled it was swift and brutal punishment. He had only 5 laws. Law 1: Always obey orders. Law 2: Penalty shall be swift and decisive. Law 3: There's only one penalty, death. Law 4: Mercy is for the weak. Law 5: Anyone who has the guts can battle for leadership. That's all I could think of. There were more but all this time in this frickin' prison can drive other thoughts out of a persons mind. Suddenly I felt a weird rush as if Biyomon were his next victim.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Great Horns Attack!" I yelled ramming through the wall. I de-digivolved. "Hey, can you help me here?" Gabumon asked as he pulled at his chains, "I'll join ya, cause Apocalymon, he took away my wife…Palmon." I fired a Pepper Breath at his chains and freed him. He then fired a Blue Blaster freeing his best friend, Patamon. We walked around Apocalymon's castle looking for people to join our fight. So far we'd only found a Tentomon, and a Gomamon. "I have a little personal business, I think Patamon and Gabumon have some also, Tentomon, Gomamon, you stand guard, we'll be back in a minute." I said as we walked into the holding room for his entertainers so to speak. "PEPPER BREATH!" I yelled. "BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon roared. "BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon cried. We knocked the large amount of guards out and entered. "Biyomon!" I cried running to her. "Agumon, it was…horrible…He basically… used us as his toys…" Biyomon said as tears streamed down her beak. "It's okay…" I said hugging her, "Anyone here who wishes to join the rebellion against Apocalymon, raise your hand." The Salamon in Patamon's arms raised her hand. The Palmon in Gabumon's arms raised her hand. Biyomon raised her hand. One guard raised his hand. It was a Gardromon. He could prove useful. Then, LadyDevimon raised her hand. "I was his partner until he started using me so I'd like to join the fight." she said rather sweetly. After joining the recruits from the entertainment room, we set the others free. "So, everything okay?" Gomamon asked. "Yeah…" I said, "Now…We check out his army reforms, we'll need disguises." "No problem!" LadyDevimon said, "ILLUSION!" We all became Gazimon. "I really don't think this is my col-" Palmon was cut off by Patamon sticking a sock in her mouth. "Lets go." Patamon said smiling innocently. We ran through the electric field with the scientific knowings of Tentomon. We ran into a Mekanorimon. "Mercy!" It cried. "Law 5: Mercy is for the weak." Gabumon said. He was about to fire at it but I held him back. "Join us." I said. "Fine." he said still cowering at us. "I can't believe it." I said looking at Gabumon, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "THIS IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" he yelled pointing at Palmon's bruises, "Anyone who dealt with Apocalymon, is also dead in my eyes." "Then clear 'em." Biyomon said, "You see, all these Digimon had a choice. Die, or join him." "I have an idea, Biyomon, you're the main part of it, but we need someone to distract Apocalymon." Palmon said quietly.  
  
Later That Day  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" Biyomon cried out from the podium infront of all of Apocalymon's troops, "YOU HAD THE CHOICE, DIE, OR JOIN HIM. WE'RE NOT REBELS. WE'RE FREE! AND I WOULD RATHER DIE A FREE MAN, THAN EVER WORK FOR APOCALYMON. WE WILL FIGHT HIM!! WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT!! WE WILL NOT SURRENDER WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE WILL LIVE ON, WE WILL DEFEAT HIM!! AND TODAY I DECLARE IS A CELEBRATION DAY FOR EVER NATION IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, FOR THIS IS OUR, INDEPENDENCE DAY!!!" She received roars of approval from the troops. "AUGGGH!" LadyDevimon cried as she was thrown into a wall, "Sorry…I can't hold him off…any longer…please forgive me…for my…earlier…si-…" She was deleted before she could finish. Apocalymon walked up to our band of rebels. The troops were trembling. "WE WILL DEFEAT HIM!" I yelled.  
"Agumon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!"  
"Biyomon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon!"  
"Gomamon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!"  
"Patamon warp digivolved to GodDramon!"  
"Salamon warp digivolved to MagnaDramon!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!"  
"Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon!"  
"Tentomon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!"  
We all attacked him with the troops of the Digimon at our sides. We defeated him, but didn't destroy him… I looked around at the battlefield. Blood was pooled up across the floor. The troops were down from thousands to only around 50. He was just to strong. So GodDramon and MagnaDramon locked him up inside a prism of light and sent him to the edges of the Digital Universe. Everyone except me was unconscious. I was on the brink of it. I blinked up at the two figures over me. GodDramon and MagnaDramon. "It's better if none of you remember this event." they said as they joined hands and released a blinding light. The next thing I knew. I was just hatching from a DigiEgg. They tried to erase my memory. But they didn't. I still remember that last battle. And I always will.  
  
  
  
THE END ( OR IS IT? )   



End file.
